Scented Oils and Relaxation
by Hatsubloo93
Summary: Malik is busying himself with a lot of work and is dealing with stress. When it is revealed that his back is aching, Altair decides to give him a massage. AltMal. Rated M for a reason. One-Shot.


**I feel like I only wrote this as an excuse to write pwp. Cuz, you know, I suck at this kind of stuff and I need practice :/ But whatever... It didn't come out AS bad, as I previously thought.**

**If there are errors, plz notify me, and I'll correct them.**

* * *

Running along the rooftops, Altair races to the bureau in haste to take shelter there. Normally it would be templar soldiers chasing after him, and he'd be determined to escape from them as quick as possible, knowing he wasn't allowed inside the bureau until he does; but that wasn't the case this time. A storm was about to hit soon.

A few minutes ago, he was attempting to depart from Jerusalem when he noticed the pitch black clouds scattering across the skies, stretching over the city, leaving it nearly in darkness. Now it wasn't that he was afraid of storms, or even rain water for that matter; no, that's completly non threatening to him. He just thinks it will slow him down on his way home, plus, he also doesn't like the idea of getting his robes all drenched. Right as he made it to the building, droplets came pouring over the roof; he quickly plops down through the entrance with ease.

There was a thud in the other room, causing Malik to freeze in the process of working on his new map. Other than Altair, he wasn't expecting any visitors for the rest of this week. He set down his quill, gazing upon a man who just came waltzing in, removing his cowl; and it wasn't a surprise when it turns out to be Altair.

"Malik"

The Dai looked at the man irritably, "Altair, I see you're back so soon." He tries speaking calmly, "Why are you still here? You've already done you mission; you should be returning back to Masayf."

"And I shall. But first I will need some time to rest." Altair said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Malik narrowed his gaze, with his hand on his hip, "It's just like a novice to disregard everything, and laze about in my bureau." The former master assassin bit back from saying any kind of smart ass remark. As tempting as it was, he knew better. It was raining hard outside, and he rather not be kicked out too soon. "Do you think it is wise to keep our master waiting?"

Altair scowls, rolling his eyes, "It's just for a few hours...At least until the rain stops, then I will leave, and I won't bother you any further."

Malik thought that was the lamest excuse Altair has ever come up with. He can easily have him leave right away if he wanted to. But being the rafiq and owner of the bureau, it was his job to give a place of safety to any traveling assassins; he can't necessarily refuse anyone that right; no matter what reason they have. Growling in annoyance, Malik turns his back on him to look through the shelf. "By all means, do what you like. It's not like you'll be keeping our master waiting or anything like that."

Altair couldn't help but glare at him, but he merely brushes it off. And as much as Malik pissed him off, he really needs a well deserved rest; so he stomps into the other room without saying a word.

Malik exhaled a breath, using his hand to rub at his shoulder. Altair can be a real pain in the ass sometimes. But he shouldn't let that novice bother him; it'll only make work more strenuous for him. He makes a mental note to deal with him later, but for now, he should stop thinking about him, and get his work done.

* * *

It has been a couple of hours and it has been raining non stop. When everything would go silent in the bureau, Malik would jump a few times, hearing a roar of thunder; one sounding louder than the last. But it did not disturb him from his work.

He tries to focus carefully on his map, drawing various lines and shapes of every building from memory, also labeling down information and coordinates. He made to dip his quill into his ink bottle which was sitting on the corner of his map; just as he did so, he was careless, as it tipped the bottle over and all the contents of the ink spilled all over his map. Malik groans in annoyance, slamming his quill down to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Looks like someone has to start over again." Malik peered up at Altair, standing right in front of him, with his arms crossed, and had this shit eating grin across his face. He took note that he wasn't wearing his bracers, and his sleeves were rolled up; mostly all his equipment was discarded, and it made him look naked without it.

"What are you doing, Altair? Aren't you supposed to be 'resting' over there?"

The assassin kept this composed exterior that seemed to get on Malik's nerve, as he moves closer, pressing his palms flatly against the surface of the counter, "I was bored, so I wanted to check up on you." He replied.

Malik did not like that look he was getting; with golden eyes staring back at him. For some reason, he gets a feeling Altair was up to something. "And so you have, now I would appreciate it if you left me alone." Standing up to his full height, he hisses in obvious pain.

Altair cocks his head, raising a brow, "Is your back hurting?"

The Dai sneered, tearing his eyes away and back to the messy parchment in front of him. "Being hunched over maps all day will do that to you."

"Perhaps it is best if you took a break, then." Altair suggested, but that only made Malik's scowl deepen. "You look like you could use it."

"What I **need** is for you to go away, so I can get back to work. I don't need any excuse to be a slacker like you." Malik scowls as he turns his attention to the shelf behind him, trying to select a new scroll. He grabs one, and places it on the counter to replace the ruined one.

"Come now, Malik. You might even enjoy it." Malik decides to ignore him. Stubborn idiot.

Hopping over the counter, Altair went behind Malik, grabbing him by the shoulders. Malik widens his eyes in surprise from the sudden contact, and instinctively tried pulling away, "Altair, what are you doing?"

"I thought I would give you a massage." The assassin says simply as he began squeezing his shoulders gently, but kept a firm grip, so he didn't move out of his hold, "All you're doing is stressing yourself. Take some time away from these maps and...Relax a little."

Malik tried to get out of his grasp, "N-No! I don't want you touching me-" But his words fall short just when Altair pressed his thumbs into his shoulder blades, and just then, it caused a groan to escape Malik's lips. "Gah! Altair, that hurts."

Altair's eyebrows rose up from the reaction, "You're a lot tense than I thought you were." His hand went lower on his back as he kept prodding the tender area. "It's no wonder you're in a lot of pain. It seems you have a knot right here." He pressed harder on that spot.

Malik grimaces from the pressure and pain. He wanted to move away so badly because of how much it stung. He takes a deep breath feeling those fingers pressing deeper into his skin, hitting all the right places that needed to be treated. At first Malik didn't want Altair to continue, but then he eventually gave in and began to relax, allowing Altair to touch him further.

"How is that?" Altair leaned closer, speaking softly into Malik's ear, "Does that feel good?" Malik felt a shiver run down his spine when he heard him speaking like that; it was rather peculiar how Altair was acting differently with him all of a sudden, but he didn't think anything of it. And right now, he couldn't care less. This felt too damn good. The sensations left him in a daze, so he couldn't properly come up with an coherent answer. All he can manage was a hum of approval. This answer pleased Altair greatly, and took it as a sign that Malik wanted him to proceed. Then he pondered on an idea; how far could he possibly take this? He stops what he was doing, placing his hands flatly against Malik's back, grinning evily, "You know what? The experience would be much more pleasurable if you took your robes off."

Again, he's speaking in such a tone. Is he serious? Malik flushed at the idea of stripping for the ex-master assassin. It's not that he's embarrassed to be half naked in front of him, but it's really the fact that it's making him feel uncomfortable now. Regardless, he didn't stop to think about it as he starts to undress, "…Okay"

But Altair made him halt, "Not here. Come." He nodded his head to the resting area; too late for Malik to question it, as he was dragged by his wrist. They moved to the other room, walking to the corner with all the pillows; they stopped and Malik caught the man looking at him expectedly, "Go ahead; take your clothes off, and lie down here." Altair had commanded him, and Malik yanks his arm free, giving him this suspicious look. "Go on." He says, this time sounding impatient. Hesitant at first, Malik started undressing, feeling a bit shy now, seeing as Altair was just standing there, waiting to see some skin. Judging by the look of discomfort on his face, Altair probably knew what he was thinking. So he let his eyes waver and says, "Do you have anything I can use? Some kind of oil or lubricant to make this easier?"

This made Malik very uncertain about this. "I do have some scented oils in my room. T-There are some vials on the top of my shelf. I haven't opened them yet."

"Perfect."

Altair left to go get what he needed as Malik settled into the pillows, wearing just his pants. He made sure to get into a comfortable position, lying on his stomach, awaiting the assassin to return. A few heartbeats later, Altair came rushing back with two tiny bottles.

He gets down to straddle over Malik's back, undoing the top to one of the bottles with his teeth. Malik shudders from the coldness when the oil was dripping over his flesh.

Altair poured a good amount of the fragrance, his hand already spreading it over every inch of his back, before setting the bottles aside. His hands immediately got to work by rubbing circles, deep around the shoulder blades; from there, they glide up the to the neck, applying a little pressure with his thumbs, squeezing gently; he then travels a little lower on the back, repeating the same process, and then moving back up. The goal was to get all the muscles to untighten and relaxed. Malik was unable to control the groans that escape passed his lips; his hand grips hold of the pillow he's lying on. There was one spot that really felt good and that made Malik moan out, "Ah...There, Altair~"

Altair nearly froze, shivering from the sound of his name. Just the way Malik said it…It was very enticing. If Malik was doing this on purpose to get him aroused; it's working. Though he highly doubts Malik even realizes this; Altair surely would have loved to grind into him, but he resisted that urge, and continued with what he's doing.

So Altair decided to shift lower down Malik's back so he was sitting over his ass. He earns a few groans of satisfaction as his hands rubbed along all the sore areas. Altair couldn't help but chuckle. Leaning over the man, he whispers in his ear, "Do you want more?"

"Mmhmm"

Now Altair was feeling bold enough to try something else. He tries moving his hands further down, grabbing the sides of Malik's hips, fingers gently grazing over hot slippery skin, and trailing to the stomach. Malik suddenly gasps, pushing off the ground, oblivious when he raises his ass into Altair's crotch, "N-Not there, idiot!" He glares over his shoulder.

Altair leans over him with a devilish smirk, "Oh…So you're ticklish there, huh?"

Malik blushes, barely taking notice where his rear was pressed up against; he can also feel a bulge there. "S-Shut up" While he was pretending he didn't feel that, he was also very distracted to even think up a witty comment. Now he's debating whether he wants this to continue or not. "I just...I don't like being touched there. Touch me anywhere but there." That was probably the wrong statement to say.

"Oh?" The taller man's hand extends lower, "Then, maybe, you would rather I touch you…Here?" Feeling that hand caressing his groin, Malik gasps, arching his back into Altair.

"Altair…Wait!" Malik panted. With that hand groping, rubbing him softly, and Altair's weight on his back; this was getting him excited. He found it difficult to speak, and his thoughts were racing. He failed to notice the hand slithering into his pants, clasping around his semi hard member, stroking him slow and gently. Malik lost all his concentration, shoving his face into the pillow to muffle his moans of pleasure. Atlair started pumping his hand faster. He lowers his head to bite Malik on the back of his neck while he jerked him off. "S-Stop…Ah..Alt-" Malik pants harshly, grabbing Altair's arm. "I said stop!" He growled.

Altair scoffs, "Stop? But we just got started, Malik...Not the mention, you're already hard." He was really cute like this; he acts like he's never been touched before; and he rather likes this side of Malik. This is probably the most vulnerable he's ever seen him. Which was rare, actually. Altair suddenly pauses his hand movements, "Are you sure that's what you want?" He whispered seductively. Surely, Malik had grown flustered from such a predicament, especially with Altair constantly talking like that, didn't help at all. If he keeps this up, he would have came at that moment. And he's expecting an answer? Altair, being an arrogant jerk that he is, knew the answer he would recieve. They both knew. And it annoyed Malik. He can easily put a stop to this and save himself the dignity, but then that would be foolish. This felt too good to stop now; and he really needs the release. "Well?"

Malik kept his forehead planted on the soft cushion, staring out the corner of his eye to glare at Altair, face flushed. "No…N-No, I…" He whimpers out lowly, "Just stop teasing already."

'That's what I thought' Altair mentally said in his mind. Malik makes a surprise gasp when his pants were tugged down to his knees. Reaching for the vial again, Altair added plenty of the oil into his hand. He made sure to lather three of his fingers sufficiently well, and brought them down to Malik's entrance, slipping one in; the feeling of a foreign finger penetrating him, causes Malik to hiss in pain, his body tensing up. "Malik, you need to relax." Altair tells him.

"I'm trying." Malik pants, getting irritated, but did as he was told. When Altair knew he was relaxed, he adds a second digit. He builds up a slow rhythm, thrusting in and out, trying to find that spot deep inside him. And when he hooked his fingers, he hears Malik moaning loudly. That was music to his ears. Altair got Malik to spread his legs further apart, when the final finger was inserted. Altair pushed in deeper, thrusting at a faster pace, caressing his insides. Malik shuts his eyes tightly, mouth gapped open as the pleasure intensifies. He knows he wasn't going to last long. But he desired more than just fingers to make him climax. "Alta...Ah...I want..." Malik panted. "I want you inside me."

A smirk stretched across Altair's face as he took his fingers away. He undid his own pants, pulling them down, but not all the way, hissing from the cold air hitting his exposed erection, aching with need. "I suppose you're ready then." Altair grabs for that small vial one last time, spilling the remaining oil onto his throbbing dick, coaxing it all over. He worked fast to get it nice and slick, then focused back on the darker man. Altair can see that Malik was straining himself, supporting his own weight with his one arm, and growing tired; that can easily be fixed. He grabbed both of his legs, getting him to turn over on his back, a little too rough than intended. Malik was a little taken by surprise, and soon he felt his pants around his knees being ripped off, leaving him completely naked now. Altair took a moment to admire the beautiful view of the smaller man, before he grabbed both his legs and threw them over his shoulders. He tilts his body over Malik, positioning his cock to his opening. "You might want to take a deep breath." Altair warns him, as he pushes in slowly.

Malik bit down hard on his lip, arching his back off the pillows, from the feeling of something much larger entering inside. Sheathing himself all the way, Altair groans from the tightness; he stares down at Malik, wanting to see his every reaction to what he's doing. He was breathing harshly and red in the face, with lustful eyes that were begging him for more.

At this point, there was nothing holding him back; Altair started off moving his hips with a gentle force. This causes Malik to gasp, his legs around Altair's shoulders hooked, dragging him closer. Noticing this little reaction, Altair pressed a few small kisses along his leg, convincing him to calm down, as he continued rocking in and out of him; pulling back, he finds a different angle and snapped his hips forward, quickly finding his prostate again. Malik's scrunched up expression changes as he was now overtaken by waves of pleasure, eyes rolling back. "Ah"

It has gotten much hotter in the bureau; the echoing sounds of their love making started filling the building. Though they were loud, the hard rain rumbling from outside, and the clashing of thunder, was enough to drown out their screams. Each roll of Altair's hips became more frantic; Malik whimpered underneath him, his whole vision turning white, feeling heat start to pool in his stomach. Trying to get better access, Altair adjusts their position so he was right on top of him, pressing his legs closer to his chest. It amazed Malik that he could bend that far.

Screwing his eyes shut, Malik's neck arches into the pillows, his hand clawing at the stone floor "Ah…I'm…I'm gonna-" Altair understood what he meant. So he picks up the pace, nearly raising him off his back, making each of his thrusts much harder. They pant, moan and cry out together from the sweet sensation flowing through their bodies; desperately wanting to feel release. It took just a few more snap of Altair's hips, before they were moaning in ecstasy, both convulsing as they finally climaxed.  
Malik dropped his head onto the pillow, panting heavily, staring at the man above him with half lidded eyes. He watches Altair, out of breath as well, beads of sweat trails down his face. Then he began to smile, leaning in to press their lips together, for just a short moment. Afterwards, he rolls off of him, shifting a little so he could lie down, bringing Malik to rest on top his chest, embracing him in his arms.

Malik blushed a bright red. After all that, he was too afraid to even stare Altair in the face. He couldn't explain why. Sure, he doesn't hate Altair, as he was making his way back to redemption, but that doesn't mean Malik likes him now; nor does he forgive him for that matter. Though after this little **experience**, he was confused; he didn't know what to think anymore.

It's probably best not to dwell so much on it. He closes his eyes, deciding to distract himself with a hand stroking his hair gently, while listening to the quickened heartbeat of the assassin, start to slow down by every passing second. This was the most relaxed he's ever been in a while; Malik couldn't believe he was about to say this, but he actually needed this. All the stress he had before, now long forgotten. He could lay here for a long time without a care in the world.

They were just getting comfortable, when Altair saw from above, a luminous glow of sunlight shining through the rooftop; it must have stopped raining a while ago and neither had noticed. Although the storm may have passed for now, it doesn't mean there won't be another one coming later on today or the next day. So he rather not take that chance. Maybe this would be the right opportunity to go back to Masayf and report back to his master. But he doesn't know if he wants to now. Altair wants to be here with Malik for just a few days longer, if possible. But even if he made such a decision, Malik wouldn't allow it. He'll probably feel too awkward after this anyways, so he'll do it just to give him space.

Suddenly moving into a sitting position, Altair starts rising to his feet as he pulls his pants up, and fetched for his belongings. "I should probably go."  
Malik tries sitting up, despite the ache he felt in his lower back, "So soon?" He asked.

"Yes...It looks like the skies are starting to clear up now, so I should be able to safely make my way back to Masayf without any more problems." Altair gives him a brief glance, not wanting his stare to linger on him for too long. "If you recall, I made you that promise earlier." Malik lowers his gaze. He hasn't forgotten about that. Truthfully, he didn't expect Altair to take it seriously. They fucked just a few minutes ago. Why leave so soon?

"...O-Okay then." Was that disappointment in his tone? Altair was quick to adjust his robes, making himself look appropriately, fitting into his equipment, and finally pulling his cowl over his head. He was set to go.

But before he could, he turns on his heels, going over to kneel in front of Malik, reaching his hand around his neck, and brings him into a pasionate kiss. Without hesitation, Malik kisses back, shutting his eyes, giving Altair access as he parts his lips, allowing their tongues to twist into a wet greeting, tasting one another. Then Altair pulls back, taking a breath as he stands back up, "I'll come back within a few weeks to see you again." He said, "Your back should get better by then...If not, then we could always arrange another session, if you like?"

Malik looked away from him. He narrows his brows, forcing a frown as his cheeks flushed a shade of red again, "Whatever...Just get out of my bureau, novice."

The other man smirks, "Safety and peace, brother." He stands and starts making his way out; he scales up the wall, making his quick exit, disappearing from view.

Malik makes a heavy sigh as he flops back down onto the pillows, his hand resting on his stomach. Well the novice was right for once. This really was a great experience; it turned out a lot better than he expected. He should have Altair give him a massage more often.

* * *

**Review if you like :3**

* * *

**NOTICE:**

**God I haven't uploaded a story in...God knows how long. I think it was the start of the year when I did, and then after that I got super lazy, because weird things happened to my computer and I couldn't write. I have different ways of doing it though, so it's okay. But I'm still alive nonetheless, to those of you this may concern. I am thinking of writing new stories for the future, and I did not discontinue "Blood and Love" I know a lot of people love that story. I just took a long vacation from it and had to reread every chapter to get back on track. I'll get the newest chapter done as soon as I remember where I was going with it.**


End file.
